


Tłumaczenia piosenek

by Yuri_Onna



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dział, w którym umieszczać chciałabym przekłady piosenek, szczególnie dla mnie ważnych i ciekawych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ogień pośród gwiazd

Tłumaczenie piosenki "Fire in the Sky" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqL7Yllgeew 

Utwór odkryłam niedawno, wraz z poszukiwaniami w gatunku filk (muzyka w stylu rock/folk/szanta poświęcona tematom fantasy/science-fiction/kosmicznym). Gdy usłyszałam tę piosenkę, byłam oczarowana. Tak oczarowana, jak tylko mogę być. Wiadomo, gusta-gustami, ale ten utwór chwycił mnie za serce i trzyma je w żelaznym uścisku. Może dlatego, że jest tak intensywnie emocjonalny, a porusza mało popularny w muzyce, zaś mi zawsze bliski, motyw podboju kosmosu? Nie wiem do końca. Ale też od momentu, w którym go usłyszałam, zastanawiałam się, czy dałoby się go zaśpiewać po polsku. Wiadomo, polski język jest "dłuższy" od angielskiego, dlatego wydawało mi się to bardzo trudne, jednak gdy nuciłam sobie tę piosenkę, to czasem odruchowo wręcz tłumaczyłam sobie w myślach jej fragmenty na nasz język, próbując zachować rytm i rym. w końcu postanowiłam to zebrać w całość. Sama śpiewać niestety nie umiem, więc nie jestem pewna, czy udało mi się to zrobić, niemniej w tej chwili już sobie nucę ten utwór wyłącznie po polsku. Z efektu jestem zadowolona, więc go wklejam, głównie dla własnej satysfakcji z ukończenia. Nawet jeśli pewnie rymy nie są idealne wedle prawideł poetyckich. 

Ogień pośród gwiazd

Prometeusz, jak mówili, skradł bogom z niebios żar  
Uczyliśmy się nim władać przez długie setki lat  
Dziś zwracamy wzrok ku niebu, patrząc bogom prosto w twarz  
By wraz z hukiem godnym gromów ponieść ogień pośród gwiazd!

Gagarin przed półwieczem zrobił pierwszy, ważny krok  
By jak Ikar w stronę słońca odbyć swój dziewiczy lot.  
I choć wiedział, że śmierć czyha, cenę musiał przecież znać,  
To pociągnął śmiało dźwignię, krzesząc ogień pośród gwiazd.

Na tym przestać nie mogliśmy, trzeba było dziesięć lat  
By osiągnąć niemożliwe i na księżyc ponieść żar.  
Zaś Apollo był dowodem, że gdy chcemy, to nas stać.  
To był jeden mały krok, to był ogień pośród gwiazd!

Powraca wciąż w snach ten pierwszy lot w dal.  
W pamięć się wrył obraz z odległych już dni.  
Ogień płonący wśród gwiazd...  
Nie wymaże tego już czas.

Gdy od lotu Gagarina upłynęło dwadzieścia lat  
W niebo wzbił się prom Columbia, by przetrzeć nowy szlak.  
Choć mówili “ciężarówka”, to jej trasa wiodła tam,  
Gdzie silników moc olbrzymia krzesze ogień pośród gwiazd.

Lecz bogowie są zazdrośni, gdy ktoś im dorównać chce  
I wraz z lotem Challengera nadszedł też ofiary dzień.  
Cały świat patrzył jak spada, zewsząd słychać było płacz  
Gdy odeszli od nas w chwale, krzesząc ogień pośród gwiazd!

Reszta dziś zależy od nas, przyszłość jutrem staje się.  
Nie możemy się zatrzymać, trzeba iść tam gdzie nasz cel.  
Bo skorupka nie trwa wiecznie, pisklę czeka czeka lotu czas.  
Kroczmy śmiało ku niebiosom, niosąc ogień pośród gwiazd!


	2. Joanna

Tłumaczenie piosenki "Joan" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfOeANDsXbA

Kolejna piosenka z gatunku filk, tym razem poświęcona Joannie d'Arc. Przepiękna i wzruszająca, więc po prostu czułam, że chciałabym móc sprawdzić, jak brzmiałaby po polsku. Oto i efekt, mam nadzieję, że zadowalający. Najwięcej chyba problemów było z refrenem, bardzo zwartym w oryginale i trudnym do przełożenia na polski pod względem zachowania długości. 

Jestem kim jestem, nie miałam życzenia  
By rodzić im dzieci, gotować jedzenia  
Słysząc głos z góry, zgodnie z wolą bożą  
Szłam ściąć głowy tych, którzy się nie ukorzą  
Niczym kosa pośród łanów...

I nie matka ni żona, ni córka czy siostra  
Pozostanie w pamięci siła, która mnie niosła  
Spłonę w ogniu mej wiary, co trwa  
Zwą mnie Joanna...  
Zwą mnie Joanna...

Męstwo Katarzyny, niewzruszona wola  
Krew świętego Jerzego i miecz archanioła  
Wierna swej prawdzie wciąż kroczę przez życie  
Porzucam mą młodość w jej pełnym rozkwicie  
Jestem rózgą, którą dzierży Pan.

I nie matka ni żona, ni córka czy siostra  
Pozostanie w pamięci siła, która mnie niosła  
Spłonę w ogniu mej wiary, co trwa  
Zwą mnie Joanna...  
Zwą mnie Joanna...

Walczę, gdzie Bóg każe, nie pytam o cel,  
Toczę bój z diabłami, ma stal niesie śmierć  
Zabijam bez obaw, nic nie więzi mnie   
I mieczem oddzielam ziarna od plew  
Jestem sędzią a niebo jest blisko

I nie matka ni żona, ni córka czy siostra  
Pozostanie w pamięci siła, która mnie niosła  
Spłonę w ogniu mej wiary, co trwa  
Zwą mnie Joanna...  
Zwą mnie Joanna...

Ani matka czy córka, ani żona czy siostra  
Lecz historia zachowa siłę, która mnie niosła  
Spłonę w ogniu mej wiary co trwa  
Zwą mnie Joanna...  
Zwą mnie Joanna...


End file.
